


You Made Me Stars

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Derek Hale, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Break Up, The Bachelor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Derek Hale is the Bachelor. He's down to his last three women and a home visit stirs up repressed memories from his past.





	You Made Me Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted a Bachelor AU, where a home visit has a lost love. Turned into Derek's coming out and finding his happy end. 
> 
> Now I've never come out on a tv show, so I don't know how this works. I also haven't seen a Bachelor episode since a decade and a half ago. If you think I need to tag anything else please let me know.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I own neither The Bachelor nor Teen Wolf.

Derek's not sure how he ended up as The Bachelor for the three-hundredth season but he knows it’s Laura’s fault.

He is down to the final three and has to go to each of their home towns to visit their families. There is Kira who is cute and fun, Lydia who is as intimidatingly smart as she is beautiful and Erica who is feisty and fabulous. 

The plane is due to land in a few minutes and he’s on his final visit in California to meet Lydia and her family. Kira’s parents were sweet, her dad and Derek got on talking about history but he had little to say to her mother. There was only the four of them so it was stilted and awkward and the producers probably won’t have got much usable from the visit. It would look bland and boring, which Kira wasn’t but their relationship had no spark. 

Erica’s family was protective of her, she hadn’t told him about her epilepsy so when her family had asked him what to do when she had a seizure he hadn’t known how to answer them. It hadn’t gont down well and Derek knew he wouldn’t be welcomed back anytime soon. He liked Erica, she reminded him a lot of Laura and he wanted to stay in touch with her after the show, but he didn’t want a relationship with her. She seemed more like a sister. 

Lydia was next and Derek knew he was meeting her mum, step-dad and step-brother. He couldn’t wait for the whole thing to be done with so he could go back into his cabin in the mountains away from people. Laura signed him up for the show because she was sick of him hiding and pining. Derek knew he wasn’t pining. He was waiting for someone special. He kept telling Laura that and she kept pushing him to go out and find the ‘someone special’.

Derek hadn’t told her that he already had. Back in college Derek met someone who he had fallen head over heels in love with. But he was too scared to come out and the relationship imploded. They tore each other apart. Derek hadn’t had a serious romantic relationship since, he had buried that side of himself. 

There was no need to come out when there was no one to come out for. He was a coward. He could have told Laura and then all of this would have been avoided. He could have come out and been happily married with 2.4 kids, a dog and white picket fence if he wasn’t so ashamed of who he is. He couldn’t come out, not knowing how his parents would have felt about it. He’d convinced himself that they would be ashamed of him, they would disown from for being gay. 

So Derek threw himself into his work, made a name for himself as an artist and ignored the lonely side that wanted someone to curl up next to at night, the side that wanted bright laughter and pale skin. 

The bump of the plane landed dragged him from his thoughts and Derek prepared himself to get off and meet the last family, then he would have to pick two girls to come with him to meet his family; Laura and Boyd.  
Lydia was waiting at the airport for him with a man in a police uniform. As Derek got closer he saw the gold star identifying the man as the Sheriff of whatever godforsaken town he was in now. 

He bent down to press his lips to Lydia’s cheek before reaching a hand out to to the Sheriff. The man took it with a bit of a grimace, that most likely due to the camera in his face than to Derek. He hoped.

“Sheriff, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Derek tried to smile politely.

“Likewise.” The Sheriff paused. “Come on, I’ve got the cruiser out front, let’s get home for some dinner. You look like you could use a drink.”

“Yes’ir.” Derek barely restrained from saluting. Lydia rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his hand. 

“How was the fllght?” She asked, flicking her long red hair over her shoulders. “It’s usually a bit bumpy coming into Beacon County airport.”

Shrugging Derek said, “not too bad. So have you lived in Beacon County your whole life?”

“Mmm,” Lydia agreed. “Well Beacon Hills actu-” She stopped abruptly as Derek tripped over nothing but air. 

The Sheriff raised his eyebrows and kept walking out the doors to the police cruiser parked out front. Derek apologised, “I- uh- sorry I knew someone from Beacon Hills a long time ago.”

Eyes narrowed Lydia questioned “Anyone I would know?”

“Uh, probably. He said he was the son of the local sh-” Derek cut himself off staring at the Sheriff as he opened the door to let Lydia in. 

Lydia put her hand on Derek’s arm, “are you alright?”

Nodding Derek tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. The Sheriff took pity on him and clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, son. Beacon Hills is a small town, everybody in everybody else’s pockets. We all know each other around here.” 

They were soon seated in the car, the Sheriff driving, cameraman in the front seat and Lydia and Derek in the back. 

“So who else will I be meeting today?” Derek asked, one he had calmed down a little. 

Lydia glanced at him strangely. “You know who you’re meeting. My mother and my step-brother-”

“I meant names, Lydia. What are their names?” Derek probably sounded a little desperate because Lydia was frowning at him and scrutinising his face. 

The Sheriff piped up “Don’t worry too much son, I’m sure you’ll make a good impression.”

“My mother is Natalie, and then Stiles and I think he’s bringing Scott.”

“Stiles.” Derek whispered for the first time in years. The last time he’d said that name he’d been drunk and in the middle of a painting bender. He’s mapped the moles on the body he knew so well as constellations in the sky, he was lonely and scared and heartbroken. The phone hadn’t been picked up so when it went to voicemail all Derek did was say the name that had been pulsing through his veins with every beat of his heart. Then he’d hung up and drunk himself into a stupor. 

Now, he’d have to see him again. Derek had never been more scared especially since Stiles had obviously moved on and Derek was on a fucking television show trying to find a wife, how much more in the closet could he get? How pathetic could he be? 

Derek has always wanted to be better for Stiles if they ever met again. He wanted to conquer the world, he wanted to be brave and instead he was as alone as ever and terrified.

Lydia kept watching him but not much more was said.

._._

They pulled up in front of a nice two-storey home. The Sheriff got out and Derek made to do the same but Lydia stopped him. “We don’t have to do this if you aren’t comfortable.” 

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” 

“If you’re sure?” Lydia wasn’t convinced. Derek squeezed her hand and pressed his lips to her cheek again. 

“I’m fine, just tired. It’s been a long few days.” Derek lied. 

“Okay. Come on then, they’re waiting.” Lydia got out and so did the cameraman. Derek followed her up the steps to the front door. 

“Mom!” Lydia pulled a beautiful dark haired woman into a tight hug but Derek hardly noticed his eyes on the man at the other end of the room. 

Stiles was as beautiful as he had been when Derek saw him last, and first and every other time in between. The Sheriff was at his shoulder and another young man with floppy hair and a crooked jaw was on his other side. 

“This is Derek,” Lydia gripped Derek’s hand and drew his attention to the women in front of him, “Derek this is my mom.” 

“I’ve heard so much about you, Natalie. It’s an honour to meet you.” Derek held out a hand put she pushed it aside to hug him. 

“It’s lovely to meet you too. Lydia talks about you quite often. You must be something special.” Natalie gushed, her hands gripping his biceps. 

“Not as special as Lydia, she’s a force of nature. I can hardly keep up.” Derek joked. 

With a chuckle Natalie let go and said “You’ve already met John, my husband and this is his son Stiles and this is Scott.” 

Stiles inclined his head “Nice to meet you,” he said before he turned and walked away. 

Rushing forward Scott held out his hand, “Hey, man. Good to meet you, Stiles is busy in the kitchen don’t take it personally.” 

Shaking Scott’s hand Derek knew that it was personal for him and Stiles. “It’s fine, it’s an awkward situation for everyone.” Derek nodded at the camera-men filming around them. “How long have you and Stiles been together?”

Scott and Lydia laughed. “Oh man, we’re not together. We’re like brothers, it was always him and me and he asked me to be here for moral support-” Scott cut off and Derek’s eyes widened. Scott probably knew exactly who Derek was. 

“What do you mean, Scott?” Lydia demanded.

“Uh, you know Stiles. He doesn’t want to do anything stupid on camera, needed moral support if he starts rambling or makes a fool of himself.” 

“You’re a good friend,” Derek said.

Scott inclined his head, turning away and Derek breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m going to check on Stiles in the kitchen.” 

“Come and sit down Derek and tell us all about yourself,” Natalie tugged him over to a sofa. Lydia perched herself next to him and the Sheriff came in and joined them. Stiles and Scott stayed in the kitchen, Derek didn’t know whether to be grateful or not.

At one point Lydia got up to get some drinks and Natalie and the Sheriff turned to him with serious faces. “I understand that this is for television but my daughter is a real human being with feelings, and if she gets hurt in this then I will hold you responsible.” 

“Lydia is a wonderful woman. She’s intelligent, confident, beautiful and she can take care of herself. I have no intention of hurting her.” Derek answered honestly, he also had no intention of marrying her either, but they didn’t need to know that.

._._

Dinner was delicious and uncomfortable. Derek tried to answer all the questions and pretend he wasn’t hyper aware of everything Stiles said or didn’t say. He frequently caught Scott looking between the two of them, Lydia had noticed Scott’s looks and was frowning herself. 

When it was finally over the Sheriff stood and said his goodbyes as he had to get to a shift. Derek walked with him to the front door at his request. “I love my children, both of them.” The Sheriff said. “You’re a good man Derek Hale. You just need to let yourself be one.”

Not knowing what to say, Derek nodded, they shook hands again and he went back inside. Stiles was in the living room the cameraman was behind him and Derek so desperately wished they were alone so he could say everything he needed to say.

“So how have you been?” Stiles asked nonchalantly. 

Bobbing head Derek hummed. “I’ve been worse. But at least I’m sober, right?” Derek smirked in self-deprecation hating the way Stiles flinched slightly. “You? What do you do now?”

“I’m a deputy.” Stiles sounded proud. Derek grinned softly, Stiles had been working towards the academy when they met and he was so proud that Stiles had done what he set out to do. 

“Congratulations.” Derek said quietly, watching as Stiles’ smile dropped. “I’m so pr- I bet your dad’s proud of you.” 

“Yeah.” Stiles’ fingers were tapping a rhythm out against his thigh. “I saw some of your works, uh, in L.A.”.

Derek frowned, those were the Stiles inspired ones. He’s put them in the state of California hoping that Stiles would see them. Derek had made the shape of Stiles’ body the night sky and his moles the constellations. He made planets of Stiles’ bright eyes and galaxies with his wide smile. “Did you like them?” _They were for you. They were saying I’m sorry and I love you and I want you back._ Derek didn’t say because the damned cameraman was right there and his heartbreak was being filmed. 

“I- I’ve never seen anything like it before. It was exquisite.” Stiles’ voice was soft and Derek hoped he had seen all that Derek had been trying to say. 

“What’s exquisite?” Lydia asked as she came in and linked arms with Derek. Stiles immediately tensed.

“Stiles saw one of my exhibitions.” Derek murmured. “In L.A., about four years ago.” 

“Ah yes. That one was the only one shown in California. Why?” Lydia raised her eyebrows waiting for a response.

“I wanted a specific someone to see it.” Derek glanced at the cameraman, then Stiles and back at Lydia. She got the hint and nodded before offering to take Derek on a tour of the town. 

._._

The rest of the visit was uneventful. Derek eventually went to his hotel room, escaped the cameras and poured a glass of whiskey. 

Instead of drinking it he rang Laura. “Hey Derek! How was the visit?”

Derek couldn’t answer. He just took in a ragged breath, then another and another. “Derek?” Laura’s voice was soft, “Come on, talk to me Derek.” 

“I- I’m gay.” Derek felt hot, shivery and sick at the sharp intake of Laura’s breath. 

“Okay. I love you.” Laura said. “I love you so much and I’m so proud of you for telling me.” She kept repeating those words as Derek cried. He felt so relieved and terrified and grateful all at once. 

When Derek had finished crying, he took a deep breath and wiped his cheeks. He then took the scotch into the bathroom and poured it down the sink. 

“I love you. So much.” Laura said again for the umpteenth time. “Want to tell me what happened?”

“You remember about four years ago-” Derek started. 

Laura scoffed, “As if I could forget.”  
Derek sighed, of course she’d remember that was the start of his spiral. His alcoholism, his heartbreak and trying to drown it all in paint and alcohol. “Well for about eighteen months before that I was with someone. A- a man. I loved him so much, but I was too scared to come out for him. And I lost him. I was- am closeted and heartbroken.”

“Oh Derek. I don’t care who he is, or how much you loved him but you never, never, come out for anyone but yourself. And if he was trying to force you then you’re better off without him.” 

“No, Laura, it wasn’t like that. Not really, but at the end he told me he couldn’t be with me if I was in the closet. He wanted to tell his family about us, he wanted to hold my hand, he wanted to stay the night. I- I couldn’t do it. I panicked and we fought. It was nasty and hurtful and -”

“Okay. I love you.” Laura repeated. 

“You can stop saying that.” 

“No, Derek I can’t. I will say it over and over so you know that I love you gay or not. You’re my brother. I know our parents would be proud of you too.” 

“You think so?” Derek’s voice sounded small even to himself. 

“Oh yes. They would love you so much. Don’t you remember Uncle Peter?”

“Who could forget Uncle Peter?” Derek half laughed. 

He could practically hear Laura roll her eyes as she huffed, “Uncle Peter had a boyfriend. You would have been about six at the time. His name was Chris. And mum loved him didn’t she?”

“Uncle Peter was gay?”

“Bisexual, he married Aunt Jenny remember?” Laura’s smile came through her words. 

“I saw him today.” 

“Uh. Derek, have you been drinking again? Uncle Peter’s dead.” Laura sounded scared. 

Derek smiled despite himself. “I know that. I saw Stiles. He’s Lydia’s step-brother.” 

“Stiles? That’s his name?” 

“Yeah. Stiles.” Derek said it again just because he could. “Stiles.” 

“What’s he look like?” Laura asked tentatively.  
Derek thought about Stiles’ hands, his beautiful face, his sharp wit and loyalty. “Remember the L.A. exhibit?”

“The man who holds the stars. It was your best work and you wouldn’t sell a single piece of it. That was for him?”

“That was him. It was for him, it was about him.” 

“Hmm and you saw him again?” Laura ‘s voice was gentle. 

Derek nodded. “Yeah. He’s beautiful.” 

Laura let him think for a moment. “What do you want to do?” 

“I don’t know. I just want to come home, I want this bloody filming to be over.” 

“You’ll be home tomorrow. We can talk more then. And I’ll have a look at your contract, see what we can do. You’re under no obligation to marry at the end, but we’ll see if we can get you out of filming earlier.” 

“Thank you. I love you Laura.” 

“I love you too Derek. And I’m proud of you. Get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

._._

 

Laura met him at the airport and pulled him into the tightest hug. They went home and without any cameras Derek told Boyd about his sexuality. Boyd didn’t say much just hugged Derek and thanked him for trusting him. 

Soon the three women arrived for the rose ceremony, one would go home and the other two would stay and meet Derek’s family before he picked a winner. Derek knew what he was going to do, he hadn’t told Laura or Boyd.

He stood there before the three beautiful women holding a rose in his fingers. 

“Kira, I had a lot of fun with you and your parents. Erica, your parents love you so much and that shows. Lydia, your family was so kind and welcoming. I’m supposed to give two of you roses but first I have to say something.” 

All three women, and the host, looked nervously at each other. Derek took a deep breath. “I haven’t been honest with you all. In fact, for years I haven’t even been honest with myself. I came on this show because my sister wanted something for me, she wanted me to be happy. Only I can’t be happy without being truly honest with myself and with you all. 

“I apologise for leading you on, each of you. But I have finally allowed myself to be true to who I am. I want to live my life freely and to do that I have to accept myself as a gay man.” Derek looked down at the rose, not wanting to look at anyone. 

A warm hand held his and Derek looked up to see Erica smiling at him. She hugged him tight, “I’m proud of you and I hope we can be friends after this.” 

Kira wiped tears from her eyes, “That was beautiful and I wish you all the happiness you can get.”

Derek smiled and pulled her into a short hug. 

Lydia stood before him. “I’m sorry this didn’t work out the way I thought it would. I do, however, commend you for the brave decision you made in coming out. I’m proud of you for that, well done Derek. And I too, hope we shall remain friends after this.” 

Of course that was when the producer came out and shouted at them. 

._._

Derek had to wait three months for the episode to screen. Then came the backlash, and the support. But through it all he had Laura and Boyd by his side and Erica, she’d come to stay and fell into Boyd’s bed. She never left and Derek was glad to have her as a friend. 

Lydia kept in touch briefly but not for long and Derek thinks he might have broken her heart more than she let on. Kira stayed in touch via weekly phone calls and the odd skype session. She had decided to explore her Japanese heritage and was visiting for the first time. 

After the episode aired Derek made a post on his social media page. He let the public know how thankful he was for their support and that of the three Bachelorettes. He also let them know that he didn’t come out for anyone in particular, it was something he needed to do for himself but there had been one man he loved and he would continue trying to be the kind of man that deserved to be loved by him. 

Then a week later Derek, along with Laura, made his way to Beacon Hills California. He checked into the hotel, and left Laura in the room with the promise that she'll keep her phone on and answer as soon as he rings. She had the keys to the rental while Derek took a taxi. 

He scrubbed a hand over his newly trimmed beard, his palms were sweaty and he felt jittery.

The house looked he same as it had when he'd last seen it. Derek steeled himself and marched up to the front door and knocked firmly. 

It took a while and it opened. Derek stared, he hadn't thought this through. He was expecting Stiles to answer and he could say his piece. Instead he was faced with an angry mother. 

Natalie pursed her lips. "Lydia is at work. She doesn't want to see you." 

"Uh no. I'm not here to see..." Derek trailed off uncomfortably. 

"You aren't here to see my daughter? The woman whose heart you broke. I need you to get the fuck off my property before I call the police. I don't care who you came to see! You have no right. No right!" 

Derek backed away with his hands raised. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He tripped over himself in his haste to leave. 

Natalie slammed the door and Derek dropped onto the curb. He put his head in his hands and fished his phone out his pocket. "Laura."

"What do you need?" 

"Come and get me." Derek pleaded, not proud of how his voice shook.

Laura hmmed softly and he could hear her moving about. "Tell me about it, Derek. What did he say?"

“Nothing, Lydia’s mum answered the door. I didn’t fucking think. I can’t just show up, five years late and expect him to even be here. I fucked up Laura. I fucked up so badly and I was such a coward. I don’t deserve a second chance. I never did.”

“Don’t say that Derek. You deserve to be loved. I love you, okay.”

“Love you too Laura. How far away are you?”

“Ten minutes. Just hang on for ten minutes.” 

Making a noise of agreement Derek hung up and put his head in his hands again. A few minutes later the sound of a car interrupted his thoughts, he figured Laura could approach him and he didn’t have to move just yet. 

The door opened, the footsteps were heavy and Derek squeezed his eyes closed wanting to do nothing more than cry and paint and drink. He dug his fingernails into his hairline. 

“I told you I would call the cops if you didn’t leave!” Natalie’s angry shout surprised him. 

Derek jerked upright. 

“I’ll handle this Nat.” Stiles’ voice was wary. The front door shut again with a loud bang. “You’re trespassing. I need you to move it along.”

“I- my sister’s on her way. She’ll only be a few more minutes.” Derek said helplessly. He drunk in the sight of Stiles, in all his uniformed glory.

“Lydia’s at work.”

“I know, Natalie said. No- wait. I didn’t come here to see Lydia.” Derek took half a step forward. 

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Then why are you here?”

“I came to see you. I came to apologise. I- I had a whole speech prepared but I didn’t expect you to not answer the door and I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’ve caused such a goddamn mess of everything.” 

“Derek, it’s been five years.” Stiles said gently.

“I know.” Derek said, “I fucking know how long it’s been. I was drunk for about three of them, fighting to sobriety for another one and repressing myself the entire time. I hated myself, I hated how I hurt you. I loved you so much and it should have been enough. You made me so happy and I made you miserable. And I’m sorry, for what I said, for how I treated you, for everything. And-”

“Oh my god. Derek.” Laura ran at him and pulled him into a hug. “She called the fucking cops. Look Deputy, we’re just leaving okay. No harm, no need for any arrest. My brother has been through enough, he’s had a tough time lately, alright? Coming out isn’t easy and you need to give him some benefit of the doubt. We're not going to be here long, we’re leaving the state tomorrow okay?” Laura looked at the house and pulled the finger at Natalie where she was peering from behind a net curtain.

Stiles was trying to hide his smile. Derek’s heart pounded at the sight. “Laura.”

“What, Derek? What do you need?” She looked so strong and fierce and he was overwhelmed by how much he loved her. 

“I just want to go home.” Derek shrugged, feeling tired and helpless. “I said what I came to say. I’m done now. I really am sorry.” He directed the last bit at Stiles, not fully looking at him though.

Someone gasped and Derek didn’t care who it was. 

“Der. Wait.” Stiles was touching him, tugging on Derek’s shoulder to turn him around so they were facing each other. “I was happy with you. I just wanted the world, and you gave me the stars. I am so proud of you that you came out, not for me or anyone else. You did it for you. I only ever wanted you happy.” 

Reaching a hand up to touch Stiles’ cheek fleetingly with the tips of his fingers Derek smiled, “I’d be a fool to hope for a second chance, wouldn’t I?”

“We’re both fools then.” Stiles tilted his head into Derek’s hand until he was cupping Stiles’ cheek more firmly. “I waited for you. You weren’t the only one heartbroken Der.” 

He swallowed passed the lump in his throat and pulled Stiles into a firm hug. “I loved you,” Derek said. “I want to love who you are now, too.” 

Stiles pulled back just long enough to slot their lips together, “You will. And I’ll love all of you as well.” 

They both stumbled sideways when a force knocked into them both. Derek turned to see his sister, tears on her face, hugging them. “I’m so happy for you both. Mostly Derek, but both of you!”

Derek kissed her forehead, and Stiles’ laughter lit up a place inside Derek that had been dark and broken for too long. “I have duties I have to get to. But I’m picking you up for dinner, you’re at Beacon Hills Motel right? I’ll be there at seven. I’m going to woo you so hard.” Stiles grinned.

“I’m already wooed.” Derek smiled, “Just pick something easy to eat. You’re only going to have one hand.” 

“Going to chop the other one off?” Stiles joked. 

“No, I’m going to hold it. All night.” Derek knew how much that meant to Stiles because he stopped walking backwards and stalked towards Derek. He took hold of Derek’s face, stroked his beard and kissed him. 

As they kissed Derek knew the road ahead would be hard, they were different people from five years ago but he knew he wanted to try for forever. And the most important thing was Stiles wanted to try too. They were going to be alright, they were going to be fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm also on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
